In the Ocean of Stars
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Just a bunch of ficlets. Mostly CliffAlbel and FaytAlbel, but may have some other ficlets too, including Star Ocean 2 stuff.
1. Sex and Violence

_This ficlet was posted at Livejournal comm "30kisses" under the theme of "pillage". The concept was a no-brainer, but getting it down was a "PITA", as usual. Cliff/Albel was not a 'pairing of choice' at first, but once I finally considered it, I found that they can be loads of fun to work with. This ficlet is the result. Enjoy._

They must have spent hours dualing. Cliff lost count, and from the looks of it, so did Albel. Not that the latter ever bothered to try.What he did try to do, however, was slice Cliff into ribbons. He had yet to do so, but give his insane amount of speed, Cliff knew that one misstep would result in Albel getting precisely what he wanted.

Too bad it never happened. Albel swung his katana once too many times, enabling Cliff to grab his slender wrist and punch him square in his exposed belly. He could still feel Albel's warm skin on his knuckles as he watched the younger man fall to his knees.

Albel glared up at Cliff, his slender, gloved hand clutching the hilt of his katana as he struggled to breathe. He tried his damndest to get up, but failed the same way he failed at the Bequeral Mines some time ago. Only this time, he did not cry out once he managed to catch his breath. Instead, he remained kneeling as the wind picked up his wrapped braids. Without even thinking, Cliff knelt beside Albel and grabbed a fistful of his purple sleeveless shirt. He could smell battle on the other man when he ran his lips down Albel's cheek

"So, what would you rather have?" Cliff asked, knowing full well that his breath was a breeze across Albel's ear. "Sex or violence?"

He immedietly regretted asking that, because as soon as he did, he felt a steel claw right between his legs. Cliff tried to pull back, but a warning scratch froze him. Leaning forward, Albel pressed his lips against Cliff's.

"Can't I just have both instead?"


	2. Watching him Sleep

_Ficlet from 30kisses using the theme "Perfect Blue". I thought of this when I remembered a nurse telling me the actual color of blood. Enjoy!_

The only time Albel ever looked innocent was when he was asleep. Cliff noted that from the day he first met the younger man, and saw that it never changed and probably never will. It could be said that everyone looked innocent when asleep, but to Cliff, everyone just looked the same, only their eyes were closed. Not Albel. When awake, his crimson-eyed glare pierced everything and everyone. Even when calm, he looked like he would snarl in an instant, and he often did over the smallest of things. Cliff would never cease being irritated by that, but he learned to tolerate it, especially when he had the luxury of watching Albel sleep.

No glare or sneer marred The Wicked One's smooth, almost feminine features. He actually looked peaceful as his chest slowly rose and fell. Cliff wondered how long it would last as he remembered how peace became war as Albel would wake up screaming from all too common nightmares. He never knew what the younger man dreamed of, but he did have ideas based on what he heard back on Elicoor II.. Since Cliff never wanted to risk his tongue with questions, he opted never to ask, and he certainly wouldn't now.

Instead, he put his hand on Albel's chest. Cliff did this as often as he could before he himself fell asleep. Quite naturally, such an act could be bad for his health, but when he felt the slow, strong heartbeat, he figured it was worth the risk. He always did, even when Albel opened his eyes, just like now.

"What are you doing, fool?"

"Eh, what I always do when your asleep."

Albel narrowed his eyes. "Like annoy me?"

"I thought I always did that." Cliff grinned as his fingertips brushed against Albel's chest.

"You do." The younger man pulled away, but only slightly. "Why do you do that anyway?"

"Because when I do, I realize that deep inside a person's body, their blood is not actually red." Cliff lowered his eyes, not knowing what he was thinking with that reply, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What?"

"Outside, the blood is red as I'm sure you know." Cliff had no doubt that Albel did. "But, in a person's veins, the color is actually blue, kind of a perfect blue, in a way."

"Perfect blue?" Albel repeated, his crimson eyes widening.

"Yea, it's a pretty peaceful color, don't you think?"

The only answer Cliff got was, "Bah!" before Albel claimed half of the covers by rolling over.

"I figured you'd say that." Cliff sighed as he too rolled over. "I just like seeing you at peace when you actually sleep, that's all."

When the stolen covers were thrown back over him, the Klausian couldn't help but smile.


	3. Perfect Poetry

_This Fayt/Albel ficlet came from 100 themes on Livejournal. The theme was "Sunlight streaming through the trees". Another sleeping Albel fic. Enjoy!_

Poetry was a forest. That, and an occasional breeze whistling through the trees. Fayt never thought such a thing until he was actually in a forest near Aquios. He also decided that poetry was the cool earth under his back. He'd have to wash his shirt once he reached the city, but he figured that could wait for right now. Especially since Albel was right next to him. All that could be heard of the Glyphian warrior was his breath. Fayt opened his eyes and turned towards his dark haired companion.

_He looks peaceful when he actually sleeps._ Fayt smiled as the sunlight painted itself on the leaves. He had seen many beautiful things in the universe, but for some reason, this moment topped everything. Maybe it was because of the simplicity of the underdeveloped planet, or maybe it was because no noise of industry came near this place. Or maybe, it was because he could feel Albel's warm, slender body inches away from him.

"I think I've discovered what perfection is," Fayt said, studying Albel's almost delicate features. When the elder man didn't say anything, he decided to elaborate a little but. "Just being here, watching the sun make shadow puppets out the trees, listening to nothing but the wind while we're this close together. This defines it, don't you think?"

Albel opened his crimson eyes. "Shut up, maggot! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Fayt chuckled. He figured his companion would say something like that. What he didn't figure, however, was that Albel the Wicked was smiling too.


	4. Morning Coffee

_Just something that quickly came up for 100themes. Could shounen-ai if you squint. G-rated._

Morning coffee was a luxury Fayt Leingod couldn't always afford, but he had sure that he could as much as possible. He loved the idea that a nice, sweet and strong drink could decrease the length of his 'mornings' significantly. How he took it varied based on his moods. Sometimes, he piled on so much cream and sugar that Albel would snarl, "Would you like some coffee with that, fool?" Sometines, he would add nothing at all, preferring coffee so black that it had an acid base of negative five. Glyphian coffee was like this, and it was the only sort of coffee that Albel ever drank.

This time, Fayt's coffee had only a light amount of cream and sugar. Aquarian coffee was known to be sweet even when black, so there was no need to add much more of anything. Albel dismissed it as 'false coffee', often saying that coffee should only have one flavor: strong and bitter. Nothing else would do.

Fayt chuckled as he remembered Albel stating his preferences, but he also remembered how the Glyphian warrior responded when accused of being a 'good person under the bluster'. At the time, Fayt was horrified but not surprised. Now? He just found it a little funny. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Fayt."

When Albel called his name, Fayt almost choked, but he quickly swallowed and turned around.

"Yea?"

The Wicked One slowly walked in front of the table. "Do you really believe that nonsense you said about me?"

Fayt would have asked "what nonsense", but he knew better than to do that. Thankfully, Albel's hand was nowhere near the hilt of his katana, but that didn't stop Fayt from looking dumb.

"Oh, come now." Albel leaned closer to the table. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yes. Yes, I do believe it." The words came out of Fayt's lips as if all oxygen flew out of him. He looked down at his coffee, but he could still see Albel, who smiled.

"Heh." His crimson eyes glittered. "Fool."

"Maybe, but I know I'm right," Fayt replied, waiting for the usual threats and insults.

But, they never came. Instead, The Wicked One chuckled. "It figures you'd drink coffee like that, worm." He left as quickly as he came.

"Okay, that was odd." He leaned back against the chair and smelt his coffee. He could smell hazelnut and a tinge of Aquios berry in there. Sweet enough to render much cream and sugar unnecessary, but not even Albel could consider it weak.

As the morning sun filtered through the curtains, Fayt found himself laughing.


	5. Cordial Reflection

_A/N: Another shorty for 30kisses. Theme was "Good Night"._

Usually, when Cliff went to bed, he'd say "Good Night" to anyone who stayed with him. He always figured a courteous thing to do and it never hurt anyone. Besides, the answer was always a cordial reflection. It had been that way for years.

Until Albel the Wicked came along. Cliff still can't quite remember how their relationship went from "I HATE YOU!" to "Okay, I tolerate you. Let's claw each other's eyes out while we fuck", but he knew it was better than killing each other. They slept together, but Cliff never once said "Good night". He knew what the answer would be.

"Shut up, you oaf!" Or something along that lines.

But, for some reason, the stars shined brighter when Cliff looked out the window, and Albel was quieter than usual. Maybe because they were back to the harsh lands of Airyglyph. Or maybe because they had both been in danger earlier and saved each other from dying. Cliff didn't know. What he did know was that he decided to go ahead and resume his habit, but not before giving Albel a kiss on his cheek.

"Agh! What was that for?" The younger man asked, glaring at Cliff.

"I just wanted to say 'good night'. He answered before turning on his side.

"Heh, fool".

A not so cordial reflection. Just as Cliff suspected. What he didn't suspect, however, was a kiss on his cheek before being pounced on cordially.


	6. Fragments

A/N: These are as old as the hills, but they have never been posted anywhere near here. These will probably not be expanded into longer fanfiction. Then again, you never know. I kept the "comments". Enjoy!

* * *

You could not resist him. Even when his back was turned from you. Even when his green eyes did not probe you. It was his hair, wasn't it? His deep, ruby-red hair that fell down his back. You could not help but look at him . . . hypnotized . . . and he has yet to look at you. You reached out to touch his thick, blood colored hair and you barely ran it through your fingers before he spun around, his white robes billowing behind him, his sea colored eyes widening in shock. Your own white hair fell into your eyes as you clasped your hands together, begging for forgiveness, hoping that you had not angered him. "Please, forgive me." You said. "I should have known better than to do such a thing to you." "It is nothing." The redhead replied, his voice as calm as a lake. "You merely startled me. That is all." You could not help but smile as he reached out with his white gloved hand to stroke your cheek. You felt warm inside.

Comments: This one will be expanded on. It will be difficult as it will be in second person, but I will do it. In about three billion years given my track record . . . lol!

************

"Oh Gods, I am bored to death!" Lucifer exclaimed as he paced in front of Gabriel, who lounged on the couch. "Can't you do something about this primitive waste of space?"

"No, I cannot," Gabriel replied. "Even I am not the powerful. All we can do is wait for it to get into the right position. Then we will be in Nede and this planet will be no more." He couldn't help but smile at his longtime companion though. "Until then, just enjoy the beauty of this world."

Lucfier scoffed at that. "I don't want to do that! I'm tired of doing that!" He flopped beside Gabriel. "I miss being on a world that has technology. I miss computers. I want to drive a car! Neither of us have done that in years!"

Gabriel held a gloved hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing. "I know and so do I. But, soon we shall have our wish. Just be patient."

"You're patient enough for both us." Lucifer replied, rolling his eyes.

Comments: A piece of I did with an RP partner(Littlemaiko).

************

He was obsessed with the older man's strength. He always watched him . . . he tried to ignore the warmth the crept into him when he saw the other man fight. He knew that one day, the warmth would overtake his body and he would at the very least, fall into lust.

Comments: I always thought that Claude was attracted to Dias…. This one DID become a fic, but it was written by someone else in the LJ Comm: Springkink.

**********

In the vast ocean of stars, I found an unlucky man to be my love. But, I am lucky because he is with me. I will give him a share of my luck because he is worth it. I will give him much more . . .

Comments: Claude is quite the romantic, don't you think?

**********

Claude could not believe his eyes. The two Wise Men, who stood just beneath the Sorcery Globe, nearly blinded him with their infinite beauty. The one who stood lower mocked the party. But, the mocking laugh did nothing to ruin his handsome face. Silver hair fell over the dark robed man's auburn eyes as an unknown wind blew across his slender body. Despite his fury at being mocked, Claude couldn't help but admire the male's looks.

When he looked at the one who stood above the rest of the men, Claude felt far more than admiration. He could have sworn that he felt aroused. He could only look at the male's lithe body adorned in simple white robes as words failed him. It was the hair, the long rose red hair that fell down the man's back in waves. The piercing sea green eyes also held Claude's gaze. They seemed to probe into the very depths of his soul.


	7. He reaches for the Universe

Notes: These poems are old as the hills. You might have seen some of them before. One of them made it into RPG Gamer, IIRC. They are all Gabriel/Lucifer, and Dr. Lantis. Horray, remake. Only thing is that in the remake, I haven't gotten far enough to read the new translations about the hidden info. Like I said, these are old, so they reflect the original "My, that was an oopsie!" version rather than the PSP one. I guess I'm still holding on to the "GABRIEL AND LANTIS WERE TWO DIFFERENT CHARACTERS" theory I've had for years. I'll know better later. Anyway, enjoy!

-----

In the entire universe

the only

thing that lasts

forever

is the

ocean of stars

----

In the Ocean of Stars many dreams exist...

They are meaningless to me.

Only their stupidity is more infinite then

The universe

Only their weakness

Is forever

Only I speak out against the weak

No one else dares

I feel only pain as a result

I will have others feel the same way I do

Even if it is only for a second.

It will be the last thing they feel before they vanish into nothingness.

I am here to show the universe that it is nothing more

Than a slap in the face of the Gods

And I shall have nothing to lose.

-----

_He reaches for the Universe_

He stands at the edge of a mountain

His white silk gloved hands outstreched towards the horizon.

He appears to grasp the ungraspable: the rays of the setting sun.

He ignores the wind that blows through his white robes.

He couldn't care less about the cool breezes.

All he cares about is holding his hands towards the horizon that is now as red as his waist-length hair.

His sharp sea green eyes absorb what is left of the sun.

He knows that all the heavenly bodies in the universe will be his.

When he sees the Evening Star, he does not need to wish.

For what he wills, he gets.

And he will have all the stars in the palms of his white gloved hands.

----

You promised me the universe and you have betrayed me.

Why?

I loved you so much and this is how you repay me?

I would have given you a share of the universe.

I would have given you scores of Multiverses just for you to be in my arms.

Were you that desperate for power and status?

What are those words anyway, but meaningless dribble?

All of it is meaningless without you.

I alone am sufficient for attaining my goals, such is my power, and yet it is all meaningless without you.

My dear Lucifer, my heart is empty without you in my embrace.

The universe is empty without your lips upon mine.

Without you, I cannot rule the universe.

Therefore, I will destroy it.

Just so I could be with you again and mend our wounded hearts.

----

_No apology_

There is no point in asking for forgiveness

I know I shall not have it

No matter what my intention

No matter what reason I give

It will never be good enough

In the ocean of stars, many planets exist

In such a grand scale, it is easy to say

that one's end would not matter

I had forgotten that it meant everything

to the one that is

I had forgotten that to the inhabitants

it mattered

I allowed myself to be callous so that it would not hurt

So I would not hurt

So that I could not imagine living on

a planet that would soon be destroyed

with no way to combat it

I did this

My allies did this

All for our ambition

My ambition

The greater good

But it is not good enough

it will never be good enough.


	8. Late night ritual

andom: Star Ocean 2

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count: 532

Characters: Dr. Lantis

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 2

Summary: After a night's work, Dr. Lantis liked to go on a drive.

Notes: VERY pre-game and if you don't know who Dr. Lantis is in the game, it's best not to read this fic at all. If you do know, then I hope you like it since there is very little out there featuring him. This is for a Dreamwidth community called kink_bingo.

* * *

Though certain things changed, the ritual remained the same. When a "day" of any project, Wise Men or not ended, Dr. Gabriel Lantis got into his white car, and drove himself wherever he pleased as fast as he pleased. He seldom drove straight home. Where's the fun in that? No, he drove as long as the roads of Phynal could take him while listening to pretty electronic music. He sometimes wondered what his car looked like from afar or from outer space, and often found himself imagining sparks of electricity. He knew his own "style" well enough for such analogy to fit. He had seen enough artful highway photographs to have a basic idea of what his "spark" looked like.

To his dear daughter Philia, he drove like a madman on wheels. He smirked when he recalled her mentioning it to her friends. He never once tried to deny it. He even bragged about it every once in a while and quietly laughed when he recalled the looks on other people's faces. He noted that her comments never seemed to stop her from discreetly watching him drive whenever she was his passenger. To his second protegé', Lucifer Cyril, he drove with a decent amount of skill and always seemed know what he was doing behind the wheel. Dr. Lantis considered those comments great compliments since Lucifer himself proved to be a "precision everything" when it came to vehicles. To his "Divine Creation", "Double Image", and first protegé', Gabriel Indalecio, Dr. Lantis exuded pure sex. The good scientist blushed as the memory raced through his mind as fast as his car in high gear.

He seldom rode on a Synard like many Nedians did, and he only used a teleporter when he absolutely had to. He had not used an automatic car in ages, and had never used a computerized one. Dr. Lantis preferred cars that he completely controlled. He loved the feel of them, the sound of them, and the knowledge that he could use whatever gear he wished. He often found himself smiling when he felt that tell-tale "ping" between his legs as he accelerated past everything and nothing. Beyond that, he made sure to stay in control when his hand slowly moved up his leg and between his thighs. The engine under his feet only accentuated the pleasurable sensations, but he always kept his eyes on the highway when he came.

Dr. Lantis wouldn't dream of doing such a thing in front of his daughter. Hell, she could have been in the trunk and he still wouldn't have considered gliding his hand anywhere near his "special spot". His two favorite "Wise Men", however, were welcome guests when he felt the urge to spill rising.

For tonight, he was alone, and that was the most frequent scenario since even the gods didn't stay up past midnight. He didn't resist the tug between his legs, and when he finally felt spent, he drove to a cliff that overlooked the moonlit sea between Phynal and L'Aqua. Dr. Lantis knew that he'd have to go home soon, but until then, he did nothing more than smoke a cigarette while contemplating his future.


	9. More than just the usual

Fandom: Star Ocean 2

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count: 550

Characters: Gabriel/Lucifer

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 2

Summary: Gabriel loves to look at the sky in Fienal. Lucifer, however, likes to do other things.

Notes: VERY pre-game. For Dreamwidth community Kink_Bingo.

"Shame is an unhappy emotion invented by Pietists in order to exploit the human race."

BLAKE EDWARDS, Victor/Victoria

* * *

Shame, to Lucifer, was an awful emotion invented by self-righteous tyrants to exploit others. Therefore, he felt no such thing, and certainly wasn't about to start now. He watched his longtime companion, Gabriel, look intently at the sky. Lucifer sighed, not knowing whether to look at the few clouds in the otherwise clear sky or at those who wandered around Phynal Park. Whatever he chose, he knew that he would eventually fall into an emotion far worse than anything he ever felt: boredom.

Boredom, to Lucifer, was a little death of the soul, and he didn't feel like dying today or any day. He stood next to Gabriel under the large tree, a smirk adorning his angelic face.

"Aren't you bored, Gabriel?"

"No."

Lucifer sighed, not surprised. "Why not?"

"Is there something the matter, dear Lucifer?"

"No, no," Lucifer shook his head. "Everything's fine."

Gabriel narrowed his green eyes. "I know you, Lucifer, and let me guess, you are bored."

Lucifer grinned. "Oh! You got me." Gabriel indeed knew him all too well. "I merely hoped that we would be doing more than just the usual, my dear." He stood in front of his best friend and lover. He knew that others would be watching what he had in mind, but so what? Let them watch. Lucifer held Gabriel against the tree, palming the tender area between his legs.

"Lucifer! We-"

"What?" The silver-haired youth chuckled. "Let me guess, we are in front of other people, right? Don't worry. I won't take your clothes off." He began to stroke, listening intently to Gabriel's sharp intake of breath. "There we go." He let his breath trickle down his lover's neck before adding a few, simple pecks on his cheek and down his neck. "I know what you're thinking. Others are watching, right? So what?"

Lucifer didn't bother to look around the park. He knew and simply didn't care. Most Nedians wouldn't think of even holding hands in public, much less this. Shame had a lot to do with keeping certain things hidden. He almost felt sorry for them. For now, he had only eyes for his lover, who did little more than grab his neck.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed, darling Gabriel," Lucifer whispered. "I thought I cured you of shame."

"You have not," the redhead managed to reply before losing his words to quick, sudden gasps. He embraced Lucifer as if holding on for dear life. "Lucifer..."

"Are you okay, Gabriel?"

The older best friend leaned against the tree trunk, ignoring the leaves that fell around him. "I cured myself of shame long ago." His red hair fell over his face when he looked down. "It is not about shame, my Morning Star. It never was. Unlike you, I have never seen the need to broadcast my...antics to everyone around me. I-" He let himself trail off.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, true, very true." His icy blue eyes glittered. "But, wasn't this more fun? I know what everyone's thinking, what they're saying. They want us, but will never get anywhere near us. I love lording that over others knowing full well that I know no shame while they'll always be controlled by it."

"Believe me, Lucifer, I know." Gabriel looked up at the sky, helplessly smiling at an eye shaped cloud. "I know."


	10. Possession

Fandom: Star Ocean 2

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count: 832

Characters: Gabriel/Lucifer

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 2

Summary: Gabriel stakes his "claim" on someone he has long desired.

Notes: Pre-game, but happens soon after the Sorcery Globe lands on Expel. In this particular fic, it'll be following "Second Evolution" or rather, Gabriel is not split in two, so to speak. If you've read the Secret Files, then you will know exactly what I'm talking about. The first piece of dialogue was blatantly taken from "Testement" by VNV Nation. Was supposed to be more explicit, but I found that it wouldn't have worked in this fic. Oh well.

What Lucifer loved most about his chambers was the simple fact that a large segment consisted of sliding doors and a large balcony. He made it a point to keep the doors open at all times, letting the cool wind blow through the thin white curtains. Lucifer did not fear anyone trying to get through the so-called vulnerable area. In fact, he hoped that someone would try because he felt a lot of boredom in the now ruined city known as "Eluria".

Lucifer kept his room dark tonight, giving his room an almost ethereal glow as the moonlit air poured through the curtains. He didn't know or care who once inhabited his room, but Lucifer knew that given the high-end decorations, it had to have been someone of wealth. He smirked when he realized that it didn't matter because whoever inhabited this tower is surely dead or hiding in the "El" forests.

He slowly, deliberately passed through the curtains. Lucifer had to give some credit to the underdeveloped planet, it looked beautiful with its lush greenery and aquamarine oceans sparkling under a heavily starlit sky. He didn't compare it to Nede. He couldn't and didn't want to even though he could. He thought only of conquest. That is, until he heard bootsteps echoing behind him.

Lucifer didn't have to ask who would dare enter his chambers without permission because he already knew the answer. He didn't turn. Instead, he kept his hands on the cool balcony, letting the wind caress him while he surveyed the land before him.

"We bring destruction. We bring war without an end. We've come to paradise only to burn it to the ground. We build a future to honor pasts we've left behind." Gabriel spoke softly, but carried a huge amount of power. He stood close to Lucifer, his breath a gentle whisper against silver hair. "Lucifer, My Morning Star, I have come to stake my claim upon you."

Lucifer's sharp blue eyes widened, but he remained silent. He couldn't imagine anyone else even thinking of such words, much less saying them, but his heart didn't beat any faster when Gabriel finally uttered them. Nothing surprised the younger Wise Man anymore, if anything ever did. Lucifer knew that such a 'claim' wouldn't be a question of if, but when. He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. This time, his heart skipped a beat, and when he felt that same hand tighten, he slowly turned, almost losing his breath when he stared into Gabriel's piercing green eyes.

The Nedians described Dr. Lan-Gabriel as "divinely beautiful" or "one descended from angels", and though Lucifer had been pegged as the most beautiful of the Ten Wise Men, he couldn't help but grit his teeth a little every time he found himself around the Elder Wise Man. Thanks to the planned crash landing on Expel, 'everytime' translated into very often, and Lucifer had no doubt that Gabriel made certain of it.

"Long have I desired you," Gabriel continued, his lips brushing against Lucifer's cheek. "Lucifer..." He pulled away, only to cup his hand on Lucifer's chin. "You are mine... you who glow with an unearthly beauty."

Lucifer looked away, wanting very much to stake a claim of his own: /I belong to no one/. However, he knew better than to say such things and he hoped that his thoughts didn't show through his body language. He remained silent.

"None shall have you save for me." Gabriel slowly parted Lucifer's black robes. "I alone am sufficient for you. I alone am worthy of you."

The way he said those words set Lucifer's teeth on edge. Gabriel spoke with an unbelievable amount of certainty. Everything he uttered wasn't opinion, but fact. Yet, the silk felt good against Lucifer's chest. Gabriel's body felt supple, strong, and warm against the cool night air. His red hair mingled with Lucifer's; he smelt of powdered musk. Lucifer felt himself weaken as he put his hand on the book Gabriel held to his chest.

"Will you not be with me tonight?" Gabriel asked gently. "Will you not know me as I wish to know you?"

This time, Lucifer looked directly into Gabriel's eyes. He pressed his lips together when the Elder Nedian ran his fingers across a nipple. Lucifer heard insects chirping from far below the tower. Or were they Expelian? Neither one mattered to him now as his gaze remained fixed on Gabriel's eyes that shined like the sun upon summer leaves.

"Will you not be with me?" The Wise Men leader repeated, his tone quiet but with a steely undercurrent. "Will you not enter me?" His lips brushed against Lucifer's. "Will you not be with me until everything ends?"

Lucifer returned the kiss before pulling away. "I am no fool."

"Indeed."

Gabriel looked briefly at the night sky before taking Lucifer by the arm and leading him back into the dark room.


	11. mutual climax

Fandom: Star Ocean 2

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count: 537

Characters: Dr. Lantis/Gabriel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 2

Summary: So, what does one do when neither one is a top?

Notes: Pre-game, and proved far more difficult than previously thought. I guess it's easier to write fics that don't have a minimum or fics where an idea is crystal clear.

Both Gabriels revealed themselves as bottoms. Neither one of them liked to penetrate anyone unless someone asked them to do so. When asked about it, they generally had the same answers, and they ranged from simple preference to an odd fear of entrapment. When together, sometimes one would ask to the other to "enter", but it took what felt like forever for either one to ask. Then again, both of them always took sexual things slowly. They prided themselves on not being like Lucifer or many other Nedians who demanded short foreplays.

Both Gabriels functioned on sexual routine, rituals, and even some compulsions. Everything had to be clean, even the bed sheets. They always made sure to have towels and wash cloths nearby. For them, cleanliness was next to divinity. Fragrance of some sort always had to fill the room. Anything that resembled televisions, communicators, phones, and even computers got turned off and stayed off until they were finished with 'bed time'. For tonight, sandalwood filled the air as they lied close to each other, staring into each other's eyes, saying nothing because they never spoke unless necessary. They chose not to use any candles because the full moon provided more than enough light for their purposes.

They both started with the shoulders, mirroring each other's movements like they always have ever since their relationship turned more and more romantic. They watched their own hands glide over soft skin before gently kneading firm muscle. They smiled at each other, never once looking away while they travel down to each other's nipples, quietly giggling over swift fingertips. Beyond that, they remained silent even when their hands reached very sensitive rear ends.

Finally, their genitals touched each other and did little more than gasp with each thrusting motion. They and those who engaged in this activity called it "sword fighting". Not that either Gabriel cared since the act always felt like the universe cried out to them. They took it slow at first, letting their penises touch each other before heightened nerves and hardness demanded more speed. They held each other tightly, warm breath caressing bare skin while they continued to grind against each other. They grasped each other's long hair with each penile stroke. They grunted softly against each other's mouths.

Both Gabriels often lost track of time during their erotic activities and tonight proved no exception. They kept track only of the sweat glistening between them, the feel of their wet members, and the bliss that they knew would arrive shortly. Nothing mattered to them now save for each other and their feelings.

Finally, Gabriel the Younger, the Indalecio of the two came first, spilling on the good Doctor, but continuing to thrust, grasping at Dr. Lantis' black hair. When Gabriel the Elder finally came, they fell against the pillows breathing deeply, letting their mutual climax pass through them. They eventually reached for towels to wipe each other off, never liking the idea of sleeping on liquid seed. Sometimes, they'd take a shower after their night of naughtiness, but not tonight. The full moon practically commanded them to go to sleep after letting the towels fall to the floor. Tonight, they slept in each other's arms like they always did.


	12. BloodPlay

Bloodplay

Fandom: Star Ocean 3

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 507

Characters: Cliff/Albel

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Ocean anything.

Summary: Albel likes to play.

Notes: None, really. Meh. kink_bingo: Bloodplay

* * *

Sometimes Albel likes to cut himself with his bladed gauntlet. He likes to watch the blood slide down his arm, feeling a symbol of warm life against his skin. He likes the crimson color that matches his eyes. Pain means nothing to him-not anymore. His ability to feel pain ended in his teenage years when fire almost burnt him alive. He doesn't like to think of that past when his father died and he had no one left. That sort of pain destroys physical pain. At least that's what Albel believes or claims to.

He doesn't cut very often simply because as a battle hardened warrior, he doesn't need to. When he does run a sharp object across himself, he is almost always alone. For him, it's a release of sorts, a means to see a part of his life slip away, and hopefully any painful memories that have pop up every once in awhile. He isn't suicidal. If he wanted to kill himself, he would have done so years ago. No, it's not about dying, it's about living and watching it drip over a pale wrist. Pain accentuates life, reminding people that they can be injured, or even killed, and that blood is a sign of frailty that no one readily admits. Not even Albel consciously thinks this way. He hates even thinking of weakness, much less having any. Yet still, he finds his injuries fascinating.

Sometimes Cliff catches him in the act and tries to stop him. That, of course, is met with much protest and sometimes a swipe that sends the Klausian blond backward. Cliff doesn't understand. How could he? He doesn't have a single blemish on him. In fact, many would consider him perfect, like a god. Albel can't imagine Cliff doing anything to make himself bleed. Albel, on the other hand, has made his so-called lover bleed before and has no problem doing it again. Blood wet sex is always fun even though it stains the sheets. Waking up to dry blood is always fun too.

Sometimes Albel wants to crawl on top of Cliff, slice his own chin and watch the blood drip down the other man's throat to his chest. He knows Cliff would squirm at the idea. Albel masturbates to it. Sometimes he tries to use the blood as lubricant, but it dries all too quickly.

To Albel, it's just a game he likes to play. Some might call it insane, but Albel is used to that and stopped caring years ago. Sometimes, it's a game of death, especially when it involves killing an enemy. He dreams of bathing in the blood of thousands, reveling in victories he always earns. He's honestly surprised that he's never made such a dream reality. Simply killing people and washing the strange blood away doesn't count.

He never tells Cliff any of these fantasies because he figures that the so-called oaf neither needs nor deserves to know. Maybe one day, Albel will tell him just to see what sort of reaction he gets.


	13. Always Beautiful

Always Beautiful

Fandom: Star Ocean 2

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 595

Characters: Gabriel/Lucifer

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Ocean 2.

Summary: Gabriel just loves to 'play' with Lucifer

Notes: None, really.

* * *

Lucifer is always beautiful. I could describe him forever and yet find my words failing me. Ever since I have known him, it has always been the same. He glows like the Morning Star I call him and grins with a cockiness that muscled men would envy. He could be in a barrel and still defy description. I can say that he is as slender as I am, but his hair is like a moonbathed sea foam.

I am always doing this. I have known him for years, but time itself never stops me from admiring his dazzling darkness. Interesting, eh? He can sparkle like a diamond and yet his heart lies in the longest night. He often wears black with only an occassional white and red to give him a hint of color. I do not recall seeing him in any other shade. I prefer it that way. I am the one who basks in light.

Tonight he is wearing a lace shirt, with dark pants, and black boots. He even wearing gloves of the softest leather. I wish to grab him on this fine Elurian night, but I am too busy staring at his chest, at the nipples poking under the fabric. He does it on purpose. He knows I like to look at him. He has always known, and enjoys every second of it. I see it in his steely blue eyes. He walks around his chambers, watching the curtains surrender to the wind.

I grow tired of just looking, so I stand in front of him, noting how my white gloves contrast soft, sable lace. I ghost them over his chest and smile when I hear him gasp. He helplessly arches back a bit, just enough for me to hold his nipples between my fingertips. Silk against cotton. I pinch. He gasps. He does not think to pull away. I enjoy doing this. I know how cloth feels against tender areas. Every shirt he wears exposes him in some way, and I can barely resist touching him. Sometimes he playfully swats me away so that I might pout while he is a smile full of mischief. Most often, he does no such thing because he knows what follows.

I remove my gloves now and my hands move over the folds of his shirt. I can feel the ridges of his nipples against my fingertips. I feel their hardness, much like the one I know is between his legs. I know which tiny area to touch, to ghost over, to make sure that his breath catches with every little swipe. I know how to push a part of his breast inward while my fingers glide over exposed nipple.

I know how to make sure that he climaxes. He will soon enough, but for now, he is only breathing against the wind while I gently push him against the wall. I feel his leather gloves guide me, show me where else to pinch, and I follow. I love the feel of his hands against me. Soon, I will make sure that he is stroking my chest. Leather against nipple followed by naked fingers. The mere thought sends signals between my legs, but I wait for him to send quiet messages of his own. I do not have to wait long before a few simple motions send him gasping for air, clutching at my shoulders while his seed no doubt spills beneath his clothing.

Lucifer is beautiful, as always, and as long as he is with me, nights on this little planet will pass like lightning.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: These ficlets were written for the Dreamwidth community fic_promptly.

* * *

Dragon, Star Ocean 2, Gabriel, Claude, "So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their ending."

Gabriel finally fell after Claude struck the final blow. The "Divine Creation" fell to his knees, his red hair spilling over his beautiful face, his "sacred book" near his gloved hands. To Claude, their final enemy still looked strong, dangerous and unyielding. Yet, the red haired Nedian remained on his knees, silent for now.

"So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their ending."

Someone in the group said it, but Claude didn't quite know who. He could sworn that it might have been Dias, but he didn't know. However, he knew that whoever said was more than right.

* * *

They hold each other often, Claude/Rena/Dias, needing to unwind after a tough battle

They hold each other often. Dias never thinks he would do that, but he finds himself holding both Claude and Rena close to him. They fought hard against the Three Wise Men known as the "Information Station", and Dias knows that things will only get harder as time goes on. He knows that the most beautiful of the Ten Wise Men will not be just deadly, but dangerous since they are clearly the most power. Dias holds them both because he knows it's necessary. They need more than rest, they need each other's support.

Other party members think the same thing, but Dias, Claude, and Rena hold tight to each other. They want to do more, but they are far from stupid. Dias knows that things will only get hard, but he also knows that as long as he has his battle partners, everything will be all right.

* * *

Companions, Ashton, Gyoro, Ururun, "He hated his luck, cursed it, and at the same time, wouldn't have changed it for anything."

"Are these real?" People ask Ashton almost every day. His answer is always "Yes". They are real, as real as the fire that Gyoro breaths and as real as the ice that Ururun breaths. Some people like to pet the dragons, but the dragons aren't always in the mood to be treated as pets. Ashton doesn't always like it either, but he still lets people pet his companions.

The dragons are his friends now. They help him in battle, they offer advice, and they are really smart. Because of them, he has more friends, but if they're not around, the dragons will always be there. Because of this, Ashton is never lonely, and he realized that he doesn't have to be anymore.

He hates his luck, curses it, and at the same time, will not have change it for anything.


End file.
